Breaking Free
by Sidney-White
Summary: With Ron and Hermione turning away from him after his name came out of the goblet, Draco Malfoy acting weirder than ever and now having to return to his abusive life at Privet Drive, without any chance of help, Harry's only hope is one Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing FanFiction and I'm exceptionally excited. Feedback would be much appreciated, also no flames please. Otherwise, every kind of criticism will be well received! =)

**A big thank you to my beta-reader Pipidae!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Characters of it. That right belongs solely to J. K. Rowling!

**Warning:** This will be a Severitus story and later on male/male. Also, this Story will mention child abuse.

**Note:** This story is rated T just to be on the save side. I'll see how the story progresses, maybe I'll have to chage it.

**Summary:** With Ron and Hermione turning away from him after his name came out of the goblet, Draco Malfoy acting weirder than ever and now having to return to his abusive life at Privet Drive, without any chance of help, Harry's only hope is one Severus Snape.

**Chapter One - Broken Friendship**

Walking down the hall, Harry took a deep breath and tried to imagine it was a beautiful, normal day, nothing wrong at all. But the illusion was destroyed as Harry watched two Hufflepuff girls walk by silently, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped forward.

Harry tried to keep the pictures of Cedric staring at him with empty eyes out of his mind. Fruitlessly, like always. It hadn't even been a month since the older boy had died and Voldemort had gotten his body back.

The students of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning had left the week prior and the exam results had come out. Now, in the third week of June, the Hogwarts students were getting ready to head home after an exciting school year.

Everybody seemed perfectly content to leave behind Hogwarts and the horrors which took place there the past year, to have a happy summer holiday with friends and family. With the exception of Harry, that is. He couldn't imagine something worse than leaving the security of Hogwarts.

Well, maybe facing Voldemort (again!) would be just as awful, or seeing someone you know die (again!), or…okay, so maybe there were worse things than leaving Hogwarts. That didn't make it any easier, though, or make the reasons why he didn't want to leave disappear.

For one, he couldn't keep Cedric's murder out of his head, nor Voldemort's resurrection, or being tortured with the Cruciatus curse.

How could people just forget what happened to one of their own? But not only were his nights haunted with horrors only few could imagine, but when he would arrive at King's Cross his not-so-lovingfamily would pick him up to take him to his so-called-home.

Harry didn't even want to imagine how his Uncle Vernon would react to being woken up at night from his nightmare-induced screams.

His cousin wouldn't be any help, either. Dudley had too much fun using Harry as his own personal punching bag to care if he got enough sleep, or if Uncle Vernon took his unprovoked rage out on Harry.

But how bad could it be? His Aunt Petunia would take care of him, right? His only mother-figure would protect him, right? Wrong! When Harry's aunt wasn't ordering Harry around like a house-elf she was screeching at him about his so-called abnormality.

So why should he be happy to leave the only place he ever wanted to call home?

Hogwarts kept Harry sane. Privet Drive, on the other hand, had the ability to drive him crazy.

Harry sighed and looked at his two best friends, who hadn't even realized that Harry was neither taking part in their conversation (bickering) nor paying attention to them.

As soon as they had left the Great Hall Ron and Hermione had started arguing, which left Harry trying to ignore them.

It wasn't really difficult to keep their annoying voices out; by now Harry was used to it. Maybe he should feel bad about the fact that he and his two best friends were drifting apart from each other, but Harry just couldn't bring himself to care.

It all had started at the beginning of the past school year. Harry, Ron and Hermione had started their fourth year at Hogwarts and were just as excited as everybody else when Headmaster Dumbledore had announced that this year Hogwarts would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

But while Hermione and Ron were disappointed when they were told that only students aged seventeen and older would be allowed to compete, Harry was delighted. This meant that Harry could have a normal school year, without anybody trying to harm, or worse, kill him.

Harry should've known better. He had been horrified when his name came out of the goblet. However, he would have been able to handle it, with his friends by his side. Only they were the first to abandon him.

Ron had been jealous that Harry would be allowed to compete and get the "honor" of being a Champion, not to mention the prize of one thousand Galleons.

Hermione, on the other hand, had been angry at him for breaking the rules and trying to get attention, assuming it had been done to show how much better than everyone else he thought he was.

Also, not telling them what he supposedly had done was apparently an insult to the trust they had given him and proved what a horrible friend he was.

Nobody had cared that Harry hadn't put his name in the goblet or asked an older student to do it for him. Harry had thought that his friends knew how insecure he was and that he hated the attention he got. Wrong again.

After the first task they had apologized, said they should have believed him, and Harry had forgiven them. But since then nothing had been the same.

Harry always seemed to be the third wheel, while Ron and Hermione did everything together and didn't seem to care that Harry still felt like he had when they hadn't spoken to him.

Also Harry had come to the realisation that the way Ron and Hermione were acting towards him, both now and before, didn't really give the impression that they cared one bit about him.

Sure Harry had tried to hide the bruises and cuts every time he came back to Hogwarts, but shouldn't Ron have gotten a bit suspicious in second year, when he saw the bars on the window? Even Fred and George had interrogated Harry and it hadn't been easy to fool them (who knew what Uncle Vernon would do to Harry if somebody found out about his _punishments?_). To fool Ron would have been easy enough, but he didn't even bother to ask one question. What did that say about your best friend?

Hermione also never said anything about the fact that he always owled her for food in the summer. Honestly, wasn't it normal to get worried when your friend asks for food, because he doesn't get enough at home? Not one word did he hear about it.

Once more Harry looked at his two best friends and wasn't sure if he could call them that any longer. Harry felt like he didn't know them anymore, more though, he felt like he never had known them before.

He knew that it wouldn't be long until something happened and their farce of a friendship would be revealed as the nothing it already was.

Unsurprisingly, Harry didn't care a bit.

Entering the potions class room, the last class before the summer holidays, Harry tried to ignore the Slytherins, who were shooting glares at him.

Harry sighed. Ever since Cedric had died and Harry had announced Voldemort's return, the snakes had been worse than ever. As was to be expected, considering a lot of their parents were Death Eaters and would now be hunted down more viciously than ever.

Harry still couldn't believe that Cedric was dead, but he only needed one look at the Hufflepuffs moping around the castle and nearly flooding the halls with their tears to remind him that the boy who had become a close friend, while they both tried to survive the tournament, was indeed dead.

Harry shook his head, trying to clear his mind and to stop worrying about the past. Sadly, that wasn't quite as easy as Harry would have liked it to be.

Taking his seat next to Hermione in the Potions Classroom, he forced his thoughts to stay fixed on school related subjects.

Before Potions they had had Transfiguration and it seemed like the teachers didn't care that exams were over. Apparently they were of the opinion that the last day of school was the perfect time to introduce the subjects of the following year.

As if anybody would prepare the subject over summer holiday. Except for Hermione, of course.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Professor Snape entering the classroom with a bang and striding to the front.

Harry rolled his eyes, Snape really should think of a new way to intimidate his students. That act had gotten old after first year.

Harry kept watching the Professor. In the last two weeks Professor Snape was even harsher towards Harry than usual, without Harry being any the wiser as to why.

Sure, he had always hated Harry, but now he was taking it to a whole new level. Detention for accidently dropping a knife? Snape was treating him as if all the problems in the world were Harry's fault.

Professor Snape let his eyes roam over his class. "Next year we'll work first and foremost with healing potions and other concoctions which are not categorized as such but are often used by healers nonetheless."

Harry's head snapped up while he tried to keep his excitement of his face.

At the beginning of the year, Harry had realized that something had to be done, or he wouldn't survive the next summer with his relatives, or at least not without permanent damage.

So for the first time since the first potions lesson, where Snape had squashed every wish to excel in his class, Harry had made an effort in potions. He had relearned everything from first to fourth year and after only a couple of potions lessons it had showed, that apparently Harry had inherited his mother's talent in potions after all.

After Harry was certain that he wouldn't kill himself by trying a new potion on his own, he had started with healing potions and everything that might be of help during his summer at Privet Drive. By now he knew the whole topic by heart.

And now it seemed to pay off.

It seemed like Snape had seen something on Harry's face and had misinterpreted it as nervousness, or something else the Professor could use to humiliate him, seeing as he kept his eyes now firmly on Harry.

"Two potions we'll be working with today are the Strengthening Solution and the Boil Cure Potion." Professor Snape continued.

His eyes still on Harry, the smirk firm in place he asked: "Potter, tell me what is the main ingredient in the Strengthening Solution?"

Harry could nearly feel Snape's delight at being able to humiliate the boy-who-lived.

At the corner of his gaze Harry saw the smirks of the Slytherins and had to work hard to keep his own smirk from showing. Harry had worked for months with healing Potions. This was a piece of cake!

"The main ingredient in the Strengthening Solution is salamander blood," he said, and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the shock on not only Snape's and the Slytherin's faces, but on Ron's and Hermione's as well.

At that thought Harry stopped for a second. He was a bit unfamiliar with the prospect of gloating about something his once-best-friends had done. But then Harry shrugged it off. What reason did he have to care about them anymore?

Harry had to stop his thoughts there, because Snape was back in control of himself and looked thunderous. "Yes, it seems like Mr. Potter finally used the little brain he has."

A few Slytherins snickered, but to Harry's surprise, Draco Malfoy was just watching, not showing any emotion. Normally Malfoy would be just as delighted as his fellow snakes, but in the past few weeks, something had changed in his behaviour, something Harry couldn't quite place.

"Let's see how well you can handle a question on advanced potion making. Name all the ingredients in the Boil Cure Potion." And the smirk was back.

Harry smiled slightly and answered. "Dried nettles, crushed snake fangs, stewed horned slugs and porcupine quills, which are to be added after taking the cauldron off the fire."

Now the whole class was gaping at him silently and Harry had the weird urge to check his finger nails, as he had seen Draco Malfoy do, when he thought the person talking to him wasn't worth the effort.

Harry had to keep himself from rolling his eyes again. Sure, he wasn't that good at potions, but that was not because of lack of talent. More like self preservation. Who knew how Snape would react if this were a normal occurrence? Heart attack most likely, after which he would sue Harry for attempted murder.

After that Snape left Harry alone.

Harry left the potions classroom and circled his shoulders. That had been an intense lesson. The term "Snape breathing down his neck" had gotten a whole new meaning. Snape had been even worse than last week, and Harry had thought he had been at his peak back then. Also, it seemed to irk the man even more now that Harry had been able to brew a flawless potion.

Harry sighed, when he saw Hermione looking disapprovingly at him. What did she have to nag about now? "What did I do?" he asked, exasperated.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what you did! I know you and Professor Snape don't see eye to eye and that you wanted to pay him back for trying to humiliate you, but stealing the answers to his questions from my notes, only so you could take revenge for his treatment of you is wrong, and you know it!"

Harry gaped at her. Did he just hear right? "What? I didn't steal anything! I knew those answers because I studied healing potions. I didn't even look at your notes," Harry snapped angrily. How could Hermione think that? Oh, he forgot, because only Hermione is allowed to have all the answers, and anybody who tries to steal her spotlight is delusional. And she had called _him_ an attention seeker?

Behind Hermione, Ron took a step forward and snorted. "Come on, mate. Even _I_ know that is not true. I could accept you cheating to pay back the greasy git, but lying to us? Your best friends? That's low!"

Harry stared at Ron. Wow, how had he never seen how jealous his _friends_ were? They were acting exactly like the kind of people he wanted nothing to do with.

Hermione held her chin high. "Don't be ridiculous Ronald! Cheating is never alright, even in Professor Snape's class. But I agree, lying to us is too much. I don't know what has gotten into you or if you let the attention you got because of the tournament get to your head. In the last couple of weeks I witnessed often enough how you stole my answers and got the praise for my hard work. However, I won't stand for you treating your _best friends_ like this. You should re-eveluate what you deem important through out the holidays. I, of course, will accept your apology once you remember what is important again."

With that, she walked away and after Ron had stopped trying to understand what she had just said, he followed her.

Harry stood there, not knowing what just happened. Did those two just really accuse him of letting the attention of the tournament get to his head? For Merlin's sake, people had ignored, ridiculed and glared at him because he'd had to compete. And they thought he was capable of lying and cheating out of a petty reason like getting revenge on Snape? Yes, that friendship was definitely over.

Still, he looked after them sadly. It was nevertheless a shock to see his only friends walk away from him like that, he hadn't had anyone before them.

He took a shuddering breath.

Suddenly he felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and blinked repeatedly. Harry shook his head. He could do this. He had known it was coming, it was only a matter of time and it wouldn't be a great loss.

He needed friends he could trust and who trusted him in return.

He hadn't had anybody before he came to Hogwarts, he could deal with being alone now.

Also it would have been easier, if he had at least one person to stand beside him. For example, Sirius…

Again Harry blinked away the wetness in his eyes. He wouldn't go there. He didn't need Sirius, he could take this on his own. He had too. After all…Sirius apparently thought of Harry as the biggest disappointment in existence.

Harry turned around, his shoulders slumped and walked away, not noticing the shadow behind the door of the potions classroom.

**A/N:** Reviews would be great! I'd really like to know what you think of this story! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it! Feedback is very much appreciated, also no flames please. Otherwise, every kind of criticism will be well received! =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of it. That right belongs solely to J. K. Rowling!

**Warning:** This will be a Severitus story and later on male/male. Also, this Story will mention child abuse.

**Note:** This story is rated T just to be on the save side. I'll see how the story progresses, maybe I'll have to change it.

**Summary:** With Ron and Hermione turning away from him after his name came out of the goblet, Draco Malfoy acting weirder than ever and now having to return to his abusive life at Privet Drive, without any chance of help, Harry's only hope is one Severus Snape.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter Two – Rough Summer Start**

Draco Malfoy stepped out from behind a door of which he had hidden and watched Gryffindor's Golden Boy leave.

Who would have thought the Golden Trio wasn't as Golden as it seemed?

He had been surprised in class just a while ago, when Potter was able to anwser Snape's question flawlessly, also not as surprised as everybody else.

He had watched Potter these last few days and the boy-who-lived had been as serious as never before about his potions studies. How his friends could have missed that was unclear to him.

However, apparently he couldn't call them Potter's friends anymore after that show.

Sure, he hadn't expected the change of character in his rival, but even he knew that Potter would never cheat.

Draco had pondered over the Golden boy's actions for quite some time and had come to the conclusion that even though he had always broken the rules and gotten away with it, he had only done it because of his saving-people-complex. Not because he had thought he was above them.

And he had never lied to get out of his punishments.

Draco knew Potter had been able to anwser those questions all by himself. But when did Potter start to care about potions? And what was he doing lately? He looked dead on his feet!

Draco had always kept an eye on Potter to know when to expect trouble. After he had realized that Potter looked as if he would faint any minute from exhaustion, even after the third task was finished, he had gotten interested (not concerned!).

And now this. The Weasel and the Mudblood didn't seem to care about Potter anymore, or they had an interesting way of showing it, leaving him behind like that.

Draco had seen how Potter was practically an outcast in his own house.

He narrowed his eyes. That nearly sounded like Draco cared. He was not concerned about him! He was merely interested. This was a weakness he'd be able to use later on.

So if Draco was only interested in finding out more about the leak in the Golden Trio, than why did those words sound like made up excuses even to Draco himself? And why didn't he like to see those green eyes filled with unshed tears?

And why didn't he even think about sharing this information with his fellow Slytherins, or his Godfather Severus Snape for one second?

* * *

><p>Harry was just about to go on his way to get his trunk, so he could be one of the first to board the train an choose a compartment of his liking, Professor Snape stepped in his way and sneered down on him.<p>

Harry came to a halt and tried to keep the confusion of his face. What had he done now? Walk to loudly?

"Potter," the potions Master interrupted his train of thoughts. "the Headmaster wishes to speak with you and asked me to fetch you. I hope you are up to following a simple instruction as following me to the headmasters office."

Harry kept his thought inside, although he really wished he could shake his Professor. What had he ever done to the man?

He had no time to say anything, as Professor Snape turned around and strowed away and Harry resigned himself to walking towards the direction Snape was taking.

It was a short walk in uncomfortable silence, at least for Harry it was and he was relieved when they reached the Gargoyle.

Also he was in for a surprise, as Harry expected Snape to leave Harry alone from there on. But Snape kept going and strode up the stairs after giving the right password.

At the top of the stairs they didn't even have to knock before they heard Dumbledore's voice.

"Come in, my boys." They did as told and while Snape took a seat slightly to the left opposite of the headmaster, Harry took one more to the right, near Fawkes, just to be safe.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and recognized that bloody twinkle in the wizard's eyes, also to Harry it seemed different than usual when the man was maddeling.

Like something bad had happened, but he was quite sure it would work out to his advantage.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape said you wanted to see me." Harry looked once at his Potions Master who looked positively sour, than back to Dumbledore.

"That is right. I'll be blunt Harry. We came upon a little problem. Considering the fact, that Voldemort used your blood in the resurection ritual, it is propably right to assume, that the blood wards that kept you save at your Aunt's are now useless."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but closed it shut immediately. What now? Sure, he hated his relatives and wanted to get away from them as soon as possible. But where would he go? To Ron? Yeah right. After their fight he wouldn't go into a five kilometer radius of the boy. Grimmauld place was out as well, considering…considering Sirius was there.

Harry swallowed thickly. "What will happen now?" he asked silently and looked down. Therefor missing the look Dumbledore and Snape shared.

Obviously they had thought that Harry would happily announce he'd be perfectly fine with living with Ron or the Order.

Dumbledore sighed as well and Snape scowled. "Well, Voldemort does not seem to be aware of what taking your blood exactly means for him. So you'll still be safe for quite some time at your relative's. Also, in case of an emergancy, we have connected the floo at Privet Drive with the floonetwork and should something happen, you are to floo over to Professor Snape's home.

He is the only one available over the summer and will be able to handle the situation. Is that alright?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore, then at Snape and then at Dumbledore again. Had he heard right?

Now everything made sense. Why Snape had been so nasty towards Harry these couple of days and the knowing twinkle and the headmaster's eyes when they had entered.

Another attempt to get them to get along.

Harry was sure under normal circumstances he would have fought against having to rely on Snape to save him, just as he would have fought against returning to a place where death eaters could appear at any second and he sure as hell would have been against returning to the Dursley's. Point.

But at the moment, Harry just felt empty. He had no friends. His godfather didn't care about him. Voldemort was back and hot on his heels and he had to look forward to a summer of being ridiculed, bullied, starved and beaten. Not to mention imprisoned.

Right now, Harry didn't have the strength to fight back. So he didn't and just said, "Perfect."

* * *

><p>Sighing Harry got out of the Hogwarts Express and put his trunk down beside him. He watched as the other students left the train and spotted Ron and Hermione at the end of the train.<p>

When their eyes met, Harry didn't need to keep looking to know they were scowling at him. He couldn't believe how fast they would dismiss four years of friendship, however Harry was distracted by a flash of blonde hair in the corner of his eye.

Harry turned around and saw Draco Malfoy say good bye to Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini.

When the Malfoy Heir went towards the portal to the muggle train station he cought Harry's eye and for a second Harry thought he saw something akin to hesitancy and longing in the blonde's eyes, but it was gone just as fast and Malfoy left the Platform 9 ¾ .

Confused Harry put a hand on his trunk and said "Tiny." His trunk shrunk into the size of 2x2 cm and Harry picked it up, putting it into his pocket.

He had owl ordered the trunk while still in school. Like this his relatives wouldn't be able to take it from him. He would just tell them he had left his school supplies with his friends . Hopefully it would work, then Harry would be able to do his summer homework for the first time and maybe even learn over the holiday. He had never been able to do that and it had shown in his grades.

Harry was sure he'd be much better in school, if he could only prepare himself properly for school.

Of course hedwig could not be shrunken, so Harry had left her at hogwarts. He would certainly miss her, but he'd rather it to be like this, than the owl to be locked in, or worse, killed.

Harry sighed, shaking his head slightly to clear it, he left the platform afterwards and stopped at the platform between 9 and 10 to look around.

Students were engulfed in their parents' arms.

He watched as Ron was hugged by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and by the look they sent Harry when they spotted him, Ron had already told them about his _atrocious behaviour_.

Also Mr. And Mrs. Weasley had a uncertainty in their eyes, that gave Harry hope. Maybe they didn't quite believe everything their youngest son had told them

Harry didn't want to cause trouble in the family and just gave a small smile, which was returned. Barely, but Harry wouldn't start being picky now.

He was sure, once he got to explain everything to Ron's parents' they'd welcome him back with open arms, at least he hoped so.

One look at Percy though, told him that at least another seventh part of the Weasley-offspring thought him capable of the already mentioned _atrocious behaviour_.

Harry didn't want to see the other Weasley children look at him with the same disdain in their eyes, however before he could turn away, Ginny caught his eye and smiled at him.

For a second she let her gaze flicker to Hedwig and then back to Harry and Harry couldn't stop himself from grinning.

He nodded towards the ginger head to let her know he'd understood the message: She didn't believe Ron and Hermione and would be writing to him.

Harry saw Fred and George appear on either of Ginny's sides and salute towards him.

Harry, still grinning, returned the gesture. It seemed, that the utter crap Ron and Hermione had been sprouting recently wasn't believed by even half of the Weasleys.

Harry waved towards the three red-heads and turned around, nearly running into somebody right behind him.

He stumbled backwards and lifted his head while opening his mouth to apologize, but the words got stuck in his throat at the sight before him.

In front of him stood his Uncle Vernon.

Harry gulped. If he went by the look on his Uncle's face, he was in for a world of pain.

"Boy, get your stuff. We are leaving." Then he turned around without waiting for his nephew.

Harry sighed and hurriedly tried to keep up with his Uncle.

Now Harry was even happier he had gotten his new trunk, as it would have been very difficult to keep up with his Uncle and load the trunk into the car.

The ride home was silent and Harry couldn't help but fear what would greet him at home.

When they arrived Harry got out of the car as fast as possible and went for the front door.

Not fast enough however, as his Uncle took hold of his neck and pushed him into the hallway, shutting the door behind them with a bang.

Harry looked up tentatively and flinched at the red and angry face of the man.

"How dare you!" Hadn't Harry been afraid of what his Uncle was capable of, he'd have brushed off the spit from his face. Right now he decided keeping his face towards the floor and ignoring the disgusting substence was a much smarter action.

More importantly, what was the acherontic thing he had done to agravate his Uncle now?

His Uncle apparently knew what question he was asking himself, or he just wanted to shout at Harry, as he kept going. "Two of those freaks were here and do you know what they did? Tampered with our fireplace! And now it's some freaky entry for your kind!"

Harry choked back a groan. He had totally forgotten that the floo would have been connected to the system in order to work. Of course his relatives would be enraged by this.

He also should have known better than to talk now, when his Uncle was in one of his fits, but the words just left his mouth. "I'm sorry Uncle Vernon. I had no idea they were going to-"

He was interrupted by a hand striking him in the face and shoving him backwards on the stairs.

"Don't you talk back to me boy!" Harry sat up a bit and winced at the sting from his cheek and his back, where he had landed awkwardly on the stairs.

He looked up from under his fringe when Vernon continued.

"We will have none of your abnormal behaviour this summer. You will do the chores we assigne to you and stay in the room for the rest of the day! And where is that horrible suitcase of yours? None of that stuff will stay in your room, locked in the cupboard, that is where it will stay."

"I left it with my friends." Harry whispered and hoped the man would buy it.

Suddenly he was yanked up by his neck again and pushed up the stairs. With a rather forcible shove he was sent flying into his room and had to catch himself or he would have landed hard on the floor.

The door closed behind him and while rubbing his elbows, Harry stood up and looked into the broken mirror over his old commode in a corner opposite to his bed, which resembled more a cot than anything else.

Harry touched his cheek where a bruise was already forming.

Well, he'd gotten his anwser. Apparently his Uncle had believed him that his trunk was at a friends, but when an outraged cry reached his ears from downstairs, Harry wasn't sure if it even mattered.

His Uncle came barching into the room, a piece of formal looking parchment in between his beefy fingers and shouted "What the hell do you think you were doing, telling those crazy people to remind us we had to take care of you, because you had a traumatic experience? You get what you deserve freak and you'll regret that you ever opened your mouth!"

Harry didn't even have a chance to say how he didn't say anythig like that to anybody, as he was trying to make himself as small as possible and protect himself from the harsh blows his Uncle was raining over him.

**A/N:** So, let me think what your opinion is on the second chapter! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Well, here is the third chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! You have no idea how relieved I am that you guys like it! There were **two questions** asked about the story, so I'm going to answer them here.

**Nicia: Why does Sirius think that Harry's a disappointment? **I'm not saying that Sirius thinks that, just that Harry believes he does. As to the why, it has something to do with an event J. K. Rowling used in the fifth book, OotP. I always thought it wasn't discussed enough, so I'm using it now, though earlier than in cannon. It will be revealed later on, as it plays a big role later when Sirius finds out about Harry staying with Severus. Maybe you already figured out which event I'm talking about, but if not you'll just have to wait. My apologies! =)

**BlackAndWhiteLies: Please don't think me ignorant, but what does a 'Severitus story' mean?** Of course I don't think you ignorant! I had to look it up myself when I started reading Harry Potter FanFic. Severitus means the story is about Severus Snape being, or becoming, a mentor or parental figure for Harry. And I hope you won't find that many spelling errors this time. If you know someone who would be willing to spellcheck my chapters for me before I upload them I'd be more than glad, as english isn't my mother language, but I'll give my best! =)

I hope you like it! Feedback is very much appreciated, also no flames please. Otherwise, every kind of criticism will be well received! =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of it. That right belongs solely to J. K. Rowling!

**Warning:** This will be a Severitus story and later on male/male. Also, this Story will mention child abuse.

**Note:** This story is rated T just to be on the save side. I'll see how the story progresses, maybe I'll have to change it.

**Summary:** With Ron and Hermione turning away from him after his name came out of the goblet, Draco Malfoy acting weirder than ever and now having to return to his abusive life at Privet Drive, without any chance of help, Harry's only hope is one Severus Snape.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter Three – Finally Save?**

Two weeks. It had been two sodding weeks of darkness, pain, loneliness and hunger since Harry had returned from Hogwarts. And the hunger was almost driving him crazy. It was nearly worse than the pain. But only just.

Exactly a fortnight ago, Harry had arrived back at Privet Drive and he already was on the brink of turning around and leaving for good.

He wished he could leave, but as always, he wasn't granted his wish.

Only last year, when Vernon decided it was time to _beat some of that freakishness out_ of Harry, he had been one step away from cursing his Uncle into oblivion.

Now Harry only felt emtiness.

He didn't even have the will to fight back when his Cousin taunted him, or he and his friends started playing _Harry hunting _again.

Even though they didn't seem to enjoy the game as much as they once had anymore. Harry kind of understood that. Honestly, you can't play tag, when the one who is supposed to run away refuses to move.

Naturally, Harry had _loads _of sympathy towards Dudley.

And really, who could blame Harry for not wanting to fight? It hadn't been that long ago that Harry had seen the first person die infront of him, well except for his parents.

Back then he had fought. Had tried to stay alive. And for what? Thisß Was his life worth living? He didn't think so. Especially not under this circumstances.

Harry was woken up every morning at 6 o'clock, surprisingly not by his Aunt, but by and owl at his window.

Sure, the bird couldn't enter his room, but it was easy to take the Daily Prophet from it through the bars that had been reinstalled on his bedroom window.

After reading the newspaper for a couple of days Harry hadn't been sure he even wanted to return to Hogwarts anymore.

It had always been his home, his safe place. But now everything had changed. The Daily Prophet had declared his tale of what had happened on the graveyard a lie, nothing more than the imagination of the attention seeking, lying boy-who-lived.

Who would believe Harry that Voldemort was back when the Ministry denied it every chance they got?

But even more importantly harry himself had changed. he was so exhausted.

His whole life his relatives had hated and neglected him, but Harry had gotten used to it and once he had arrived at Hogwarts it hadn't mattered anymore, because there he had a real homeand people that cared about him.

Now his best friends had abandoned him, his godfather, who he had thought would be able to become his new family, seemed to not want him anymore and the wizarding world thought him a lying brat.

No. Harry didn't really want to return to that kind of life. But staying here at Privet Drive wasn't an option either.

Harry wasn't even sure he would continue living, if he stayed here at this hell hole.

Usually, his Aunt would 'wake' him around 7 o'clock to make breakfast, in which he wasn't allowed to participate. When he was lucky he got some old bread. When he was more than lucky he even got a slice of cheese, too.

Once Harry was finished he got a list of chores he was supposed to have fullfilled when his Uncle came back from work in the late afternoon. And that was not an easy task with the load of work he had to finish. Also his Uncle's habit of coming home early didn't really help Harry in his task.

Whenever Harry hadn't been able to cross out everything on the list as 'done' his Uncle would take on the job of making sure Harry regreted ever being born. And with the injuries that came with Vernon's punishments, it was nearly impossible to complete all his chores in time. Or what Harry's Uncle thought to be in time.

After that Harry would be allowed to use the bathroom for a whole of 10 minutes. Then Harry would be locked into his room again. Only abouit once a week he would get something to eat in the evening and it showed.

At Hogwarts Harry had always looked small for his age and like his body had just not been meant to be muscular.

Now he looked downright delicate, if not to say sickly.

He was pale and had dark rings under his eyes, caused by the frequent nightmares of Dementors, Voldemort and Cedric dying and had more bruised skin than unharmed.

His hair was greasier than Snape's could ever be and his stature showed, his will to go on like this had left him a long time ago.

At the moment Harry was in the garden, pulling out everything that looked as if it didn't belong there. It was a hot day in july and Harry was sure by now he had a bad sunburn on his neck and arms.

He sighed as he continued working, at the same time trying not to reopen the wounds on his back that had finally closed after being reopened nearly every day.

Carefully Harry shifted as it hurt to put pressure on his left knee. Ever since Dudley and his friends had caught him two days ago it had given him quite some trouble. Enough to make him slower in his chores.

Trying to stiffle a yawn he slowly sat up. Finally he was finished here, but the list still went on. Next on it was mowing the lawn. As if it needed that.

However, as useless as Harry thought this work to be, he didn't dare to object as he wouldn't face the consequences such a refusal would bring with it.

When Harry heard a car pull into the driveway he cringed. His Uncle was back and he had only just finished half of the list. He had just about been able to get out of bed and start his chores this morning. He wouldn't be able to endure another beating.

Harry had a difficult time getting up but managed it after a while. He was able to get all his garden tools and put them away before he heard the one thing he was dreading.

"BOY!" came the shout of his Uncle from the house. Harry swallowed and made his way slowly inwards.

Thanks to all the chores outside and not having his clothes washed or fixed, not even after a beating, Harry's clothes were less than rags. And when he stopped infront of Vernon he could see the sick pleasure his Uncle drew from seeing his nephew of a freak lika that.

Harry looked at his Uncle and cringed. Damn, he was still wearing his work uniform, that meant he hadn't been away with his colleagues, which usually meant something had gone wrong at work.

He fealt panic pool in the pit of his stomache and tried to squash it.

"Why are you not done with your chores, like your were supposed to?" His Uncle's voice was deadly silent and Harry felt himself start to shake, remembering the whip he had used on Harry a couple of times.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to slack off, but-" NO! He had said the word again!

WOOSH! Harry flew backwards and his head hit the wall with a sickening crunch. Harry tried getting back to his feet and held the left side of his face, where his Uncle's hand had connected with it.

Stupid! How could he be so stupid? You never use the word "but" with his Uncle. Harry didn't even have time to bring the world into focus again, before he felt Vernon's hand make contact with his solar plexus.

Sinking down to the floor Harry didn't have any power in him to fight back when Vernon got more vicious with every time he hit Harry. All the while yelling at him.

"You worthless piece of shit! We took you in and what do you do? Talk back and you won't do the simplest of things we ask of you! And that freakiness of yours is messing with everything! Admit it! You did something to my boss, so he wouldn't give me the promotion! You will regret everything you ever did to us!"

Harry couldn't breath. Something in his chest was so painfull and pushing on his lungs and all he could feel in his body was pain. His breath came in short ragged gasps and his vision was blurry from pain, tears and not having his glasses.

"We'll see if you think you can do that to us after I'm finished with you." Harry lay on the floor in the living room and looked after his Uncle who left.

He had to get away. His Uncle hadn't been this mad in a long time. Under normal circumstances Harry would have been able to handle what was to come, but he knew in the state he was in right now he would die if this continued.

With a wince he felt in his pocket and gave a relieved sigh. He hadn't lost his trunk. He had decided to carry it with him all the time, in case of an emergancy and he would have to leave.

Looking around for a way to escape his eyes landed on the floo.

It was the only thing in reach. Harry would make it neither to the front nor the backdoor in time. But he only could floo to Professor Snape and that wasn't really a possibility in Harry's opinion.

Crying out when suddenly pain errupted in his face, Harry pressed his fingers to it and could feel blood. He looked up with wide eyes. He hadn't even realized his Uncle had come back.

In his hand he saw the whip he so dreaded and realized that that was what was responsible for the pain in his face.

The whip came down a secong time with brutal power and hit his sore chest. It still gave him trouble breathing and all thoughts against going to Snape left him. He needed to get away from here. He couldn't die. He. Would. Not. Die.

With his last bit of strength, Harry tried to ignore the pain which was trying to push him into unconciousness, and made a grab for the floopowder. Feeling the green powder in his shaking hands he threw it into the flames and crawled inside them when they turned green.

He saw the enraged face of his Uncle and the frightened faces of his Aunt and Cousin and whispered brokenly "Severus Snape. Spinner's End."

Right before he gave into the blacknesshe hoped that something better would await him at the other end of the floo.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape put out the fire while filling the finished potion into vials. He cleaned up his potions lab and then made his way upstairs.<p>

So far the holidays had been quite good for Severus, who was glad to finally scape those brats from Hogwarts.

It was only two weeks into the holiday and he was staying at his house with his godson Draco.

Draco. Severus sighed. He was just glad the boy had reached him before his father had found out about him not wanting to follow Voldemort.

Severus had been shocked when the Slytherin had stood on his doorstep, soaking wet from the rain, explaining how he didn't want anything to do with his father anymore.

Apparently the man had made Draco watch him, while torturing muggles, and even though Draco had thought he wanted to follow into his father's footsteps, that was the point when he had realized how utterly clueless he had been until then.

Severus had listened to his godson and then had allowed him to stay. Spinner's End had the strongest protections on it and in no way was he going to endanger his godson by sending him back to Lucius Malfoy.

Sure, he had always spoiled his son, apart from the times when he was angry at him for being beaten by a "mudblood", but when the man thought someone deserved to be punished he was ruthless.

Severus didn't even want to imagine what the man would do to Draco when he got his hands on him.

Severus sat down at the dining table when his house elf Silly appeared.

"I is getting Mister Draco right this moment Master Severus." The elf bowed. "Thank you, Silly."Severus nodded.

Severus sat patiently while waiting for his godson. Sure, the boy had visited him sometimes, but staying with him like this seemed to be a good thing for both of them. Draco finally got to know how it was when someone really cared for you and not only for your education and behaviour like his father had done. And Severus couldn't help the warm feeling rising in his chest everytime his godson smiled at him.

He was like a son to him and Severus would do everything to protect him.

And there was the problem. Severus had made sure all his life that only the Headmaster and Draco knew how to access this house. With precautions like this, he didn't have to worry about anybody finding them here.

But the Headmaster had to give that blasted Potter-Boy the info how to reach his home. Severus glowered. Why him? Why couldn't anybody else take care of that boy for once?

He was just like his father. Always so arrogant and talking back and walking around like he was better than anybody else. And now he could tell the whole world how to find Severus' home.

He sighed. Life just wasn't fair.

"Why are you looking so glum?" Draco asked while taking his seat. He had just finished his summer homework and couldn't help the pleased smile on his face.

"Potter." Severus murmured and Draco had to fight to keep the smile on his face. Damnit! He was haunting him, Draco was sure of it. Everywhere he looked the boy-who-lived seemed to appear.

When he did his homework, he thought about how Potter was doing with his own homework. When he flew his broom he imagined racing against the other boy. When he worked on potions with his Uncle Severus, Draco couldn't help but think about how Harry had gotten that good in that subject. And the most horrible thought that had entered him since he had started thinking about the boy-who lived, was when he lay awake in bed, unable to sleep and just had to think about Harry being there and he was gone the next secong into dreamland.

Wait a second. When had he become Harry? It was Potter, not Harry!

Draco rubbed his eyes. He had thought he had gotten over that stupid…obsession that had started at the beginning of last year. But it just seemed to get worse. Draco had even talked to Blaise about it and after a while had come to the realization that he was fooling himself.

Draco cringed. He couldn't deny it any longer. He had a … crush on Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

Looking at his godfather he didn't even want to imagine what he would say if he knew. But Draco would make sure he never did. He just had to find a way to stop this feelings, or else he would go insane. Nothing good would come from it, Draco was certain.

Sure, he wasn't going to become a Death Eater and maybe that gave him points with Harry, but that still didn't change that the Gryffindor hated him.

On the other side of the table Severus stopped talking about stupid students, when he realized that his godson wasn't paying attention, but burrowed deep in his own thoughts. Severus watched him for a second and established that he looked sad. Like a little boy who didn't want anything more than a puppy, but knew he would never get one.

Severus sighed in his head. Draco had looked like that a lot lately, however every time Severus asked what was up with him, if he had a problem, Draco forced a smile on his face and said he was fine.

Severus opened his mouth for another try to get his godson to open up, when the unmistakeable sound of someone arriving by floo reached his ears.

He looked up and met Draco's eyes. The Headmaster had been here just yesterday and wouldn't come by so soon again. That left only one conclusionas to who just arrived: Potter.

Severus scowled, yet got up and went to his floo, Draco hot on his heels.

He opened the door to the parlor, expecting to see the golden boy of Gryffindor standing there arrogant as ever and stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the bloody lump on the floor. No, not lump. Potter.

Behind him Draco drew in a deep breath and stared shocked at what was right infront of him.

Harry Potter was lying motionless on the floor, his clothes dirty, ripped and torn and not one inch of his skin without cuts and bruises.

Severus rushed to his side and started to look for a pulse and released a relieved breath when he found one.

Draco hurried to Harry's other side, not taking his eyes of the boy. He had to swallow twice to keep the tears from falling.

What had happened?

Suddenly Severus picked the boy up and started to walk towards the door. "Get pain relievers, healing potions, blood replenishers and skele grow. Also a sleeping draught and be fast!" He shouted over his shoulder while racing up the stairs and entering one of his guest bedrooms.

Severus laid down the boy and couldn't help but stare at all the wounds that covered him.

Severus started to take of the shirt, then the trousers and shoes, leaving the boy only in his boxers.

Severus cast healing spells one after another, trying to keep the boys heart beating.

Potter looked dead. Worse even, he looked like he had been dead for a while.

He was as skinny as people diagnosed with anorexia, every bit of skin was either split open or green, blue and yellow. Or black, like the left side of his face. And from his right temple, down over his face to his left ear ran an angry red wound.

What had happened to the boy?

* * *

><p>Draco grabbed as many potions he could carry and raced back upstairs. His breath came in gasps and he couldn't keep the image of Harry out of his mind. He couldn't die! He just couldn't! Draco scowled. Who ever did this to him would pay!<p>

He enterd the room and saw his godfather cast spells over the body of the still unconcious boy.

Draco handed the vials over and watched as Severus either spelled them into Harry's stomache or made him drink them by force.

Draco didn't know what to do so he just stared at Harry and in that moment something snapped inside of him.

He never wanted to see Harry like this. Draco wanted to protect him from anybody who even thougt about hurting him. He wished he could keep Harry from being hurt by his friends and wanted to tell him everything would work out.

In that moment Draco realized that he didn't have a crush on Harry Potter. He was in love with him.

Draco sat down next to Harry and took hold of his hand, praying he would be alright. When something caught his eye. A similar wound to the one on his face was on his right hipbone.

Draco stood back up and, ignoring his godfather, lifted Harry's side a bit to look at his back.

Draco sucked in a shocked breath at the sight. Harry's whole back was covered in welts. Some old and infected, others new and angry red.

His thoughts went on over drive and it took a while until Severus' voice got through to him.

"..should be fine now. For a minute I thought he wouldn't make it. I have to talk to Albus. The Death Eaters shouldn't have been able to reach him. How they got through the wards is a mystery to me."

Draco swallowed audibly. "Those wounds were not caused by Death Eaters."

At his godsons words, Severus looked up.

Draco looked at him with a grim expression. Severus halted in applying the healing balm to Potter's wounds and looked questioningly at Draco.

Draco just got to Severus side and lifted Harry a bit to reaveal the welts.

Severus eyes widened. Draco was right. No Death Eater would 'stoop so low' as to physically harm somebody. That's what magic was there for in their eyes.

No. Severus knew these kind of wounds too good to mistake them for what they were, as he had had similar ones in his youth. Even though his hadn't been so severe.

Potter had been brutally beaten and when the option of Death Eaters fell away, that left only one conclusion. Potter's family had hurt him.

Severus eyes flared with rage. How dare they? He never liked the boy, assuming he was just like James Potter, but no one harmed a child with Severus knowing about it and got away with it! They would pay!

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Sorry for the cliffhanger, I thought this would be a good time to stop. Let me know what your opinion is on this chapter! I'd be really happy to get more reviews, also let me know if there is something you would like to see happening in this story. I won't guarantee it will happen, but I promise I'll consider it. Also, questions and criticism are much appreciated, like that I know what to change or explain better! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, here is the Fourth chapter. I know i said I'd only upload it when I found a beta-reader, but I just couldn't wait! =) Well, thanks to everybody who reviewed! It helped me a lot (and gave me one hell of a self-esteem-boom!) I hope this chapter is to your liking! Feedback is still very much appreciated, also no flames please. Otherwise, every kind of criticism will be well received! =)

I had been asked by **Alice**, if I wanted her to be my beta-reader: **Alice, if you read this I`d very much appreciate it, so I cannot reach your account for some reason. Just right me a message?**  
>If anybody else would be<strong> interested to be my beta<strong>, just mail me! Thanks!

Oh, and a HUGE thank you to everybody who put my story on their Favorite Story, Favorite Author or Story-alert list! I'd list the names, but ( and I never thought I'd have reason to say this ) that would be just too much, as the number just reached the hundred mark. I'm stumped! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters of it. That right belongs solely to J. K. Rowling!

**Warning:** This will be a Severitus story and later on male/male. Also, this Story will mention child abuse.

**Note:** This story is rated T just to be on the save side. I'll see how the story progresses, maybe I'll have to change it.

**Summary:** With Ron and Hermione turning away from him after his name came out of the goblet, Draco Malfoy acting weirder than ever and now having to return to his abusive life at Privet Drive, without any chance of help, Harry's only hope is one Severus Snape.

**Breaking Free**

**Chapter Four– Feelings Revealed  
><strong>

It was two o'clock in the morning and Severus couldn't sleep. He'd been up most of the previous day healing Potter and nearly emptying his own potions supply while doing so.

Now he was exhausted but couldn't go to the land of Nod.

He'd tried everything! From training Occlumency, to reciting potion ingredients and even counting sheep! But nothing worked.

Groaning Severus got up and went downstairs into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea he let his thoughts drift off.

Why was it that when he wanted to stay up nearly the whole night to make potions, or something else worthwhile, he got tired already at 10 o'clock in the evening and now that he would appreciate a healthy portion of rest he was denied his wish.

Severus stirred the spoon absentmindedly in his cup. And again it was the Potter boy who was on his mind, but now he couldn't blame him anymore.

Severus had always compared Potter to his father. Had told him how arrogant and big-headed he had been and had gone out of his way to make Harry Potter's life miserable. And all that just to get revenge on a man who had long since been dead.

For the first time, Severus took the words, the Headmaster had told him on Harry's first day at Hogwarts, when he had complained about _the Potter brat_, into consideration: "We see what we want to see." How right Albus had been.

By turning Potter's every word and action the way he saw fit, Severus had taken the chance away from him, to ever prove himself worthy Severus' respect.

He should have realized that the boy was only enjoying not having to fear being punished for breaking a rule and Harry had always had a valid reason for his actions, too, now that Severus thought about it unbiased. But Severus had never acknowledge that. He had only taken the remaining anger from his own school days out on the boy.

Severus had always assumed Harry had lived a life similar to his father's, James Potter. Being spoiled rotten and catered to his every wish. So on the first day of school, he had already started to make clear that he would not be one of the admirers of the _Potter spawn_.

Right now, Severus felt non of the superiority that he had felt, when the boy hadn't been able to answer his questions in his first potions class. And Severus was ashamed to realize that he had become to Harry what James had been to him: His tormentor.

And the boy didn't deserve it anymore than Severus had back then. Sure the boy had never respected him, but Severus realized that it was his own fault.

Harry had no problem respecting Minerva, Albus or even Filius. Apparently he gave his respect to those that returned and deserved it. And Severus had never fit in those categories.

To realize now, that it was possible that Harry had had a similar life to Severus own made his stomach churn.

He had detested his father for ever hurting him and to some degree his mother too, for never helping him. But his mother had still loved him and healed him after one of his father's punishments.

How had Harry's life been like? Could the rumours that had come up in first year, but had been silenced just as fast, be true? He had to find out. He just had to know, to find a way to make it up to Harry.

He loved his godson despite his faults, had known that underneath the mask he wore day in, day out to please his father, he was a nice boy that deserved to be happy.

And now it seemed to pay off, as Draco seemed to change right in front of his eyes. Why couldn't he have given that chance to a boy he hadn't even met before?

Severus buried his face in his hands. He had messed up royally and if he was right and he had been really that wrong about Harry's life and character, he wasn't sure that he would forgive something like that, would it be him in that situation.

He could only hope that the abuse the boy had so obviously suffered wasn't too severe and that he would give Severus a second chance.

Getting up he went upstairs to check on Harry. He peeked inside Potter's room and his eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Draco standing in the middle of the room, watching Harry.

He was still wearing the pyjamas he had put on before getting into bed.

Draco stood there, not moving a finger, just watching the black haired boy sleeping.

After watching the motionless picture in front of him for a whole minute, Severus decided to go inside and question his godson. But he was interrupted when Draco took a step forward.

Draco sat down on a chair next to the bed, covered his face with his hands and Severus heard him groan in frustration.

However, he looked up immediately to check if Harry was still unconscious or had been woken up by Draco's noise. When he saw that Harry hadn't moved he relaxed again.

Severus saw how Draco's eyes fixed themselves on Harry's face again and the expression on his face seemed so familiar, that it was a surprise how long it took for Severus to recognize it. Adoration … devotion … sorrow … and love?

Shocked Severus' thoughts started running. When had his godson started to develop feelings like that? Since when had Draco even stopped hating Harry? Was this emotion just one-sided or had there been an actual relationship going on between the two boys?

Severus was so surprised and a little bit overwhelmed, that he realized too late that the step he took forward, pushed the door to the room open and revealed him to his godson.

Draco's head snapped to the door and his face went blank when he saw his godfather standing there, but not before Severus could see something akin to panic arise in his features.

Now that he was discovered, he thought he might as well get some answers, so Severus locked eyes with his godson an said, "What are you doing here, Draco?"

* * *

><p>Tic, toc, tic, toc. Groaning Draco sat up. This was maddening! It was 1:30 in the morning and Draco hadn't even slept for one single minute! He just couldn't stop worrying over Harry to get calm enough and fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, Harry would appear in his mind, beaten and bloody.<p>

Shivering Draco got up. Of course he was worried and even though he had admitted to himself, that he was in love with him, that did not mean he would suddenly turn into some kind of lovesick Huffelpuff!

He was a Malfoy for Christ sake! Also, that didn't really give him the proud feeling it had when he had been younger.

Leaving his room Draco wanted to go to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, but stopped when he stood right in front of Harry's room.

Sighing Draco opened the door soundlessly and stepped inside, leaving the door only a little bit open. The quite sound of his feet on the floor accompanied him, while he walked towards the bed Harry was sleeping in without moving.

Looking at he Gryffindor, Draco remembered the day everything had changed for him. The day he had decided to not only go against his father's wishes and not become a death eater, but also when he had realised that he had been wrong about Harry.

**XxxFlashbackxxx**

Walking down the hallway, Draco took a deep breath. He had just left the Great Hall, where everybody seemed to be excited about yesterday, when Potter had been selected the fourth champion for the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

There were different ideas of how the Golden Boy could have entered his name into the goblet, though one seemed even more unlikely than the other.

Draco shook his head. It was enough that the whole student body of Hogwarts had nothing more important to talk about than Potter, he didn't need to let the guy into his head too.

Looking down Draco saw the letter from his father still clutched in his hand.

He hadn't known what to expect when he had opened the envelope, but as soon as he had read through the letter, he had left the table under the curious eyes of his housemates.

Draco opened the letter and read it again.

_Draco,_

_I have heard interesting news. Apparently the Potter boy got himself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It shouldn't really be that much of a surprise that Dumbledore lets him compete, even though he is not 17 yet._

_We can only hope that the tournament will end what our Master began and free us of the Potter spawn._

_But to better news now. I may not have the complete facts, but it seems like a thought to be long lost follower of my Master has returned and has the means to bring the Dark Lord back at least._

_I am telling you this, so you are aware, that what we prepared you for your whole life, is soon to happen. As soon as the Dark Lord has returned, you will receive his mark and he will no longer be only my Master._

_Be proud Draco, you will be one of the youngest to enter the Drak Lord's circle of followers._

_I am looking forward to seeing you doing well in your studies. Don't disappoint me._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Draco just couldn't stop shaking. He'd always prided himself to be the son of Lucius Malfoy, had always known that the Drak Lord would return and that Draco would be expected to take his mark.

It had been what he wanted. Or so he had thought.

Now that it seemed like he would be receiving the mark not so far away in the future, Draco couldn't help but have second thoughts.

No, not just now, it had started when his father had woken him up in the middle of the night, one week before Draco would leave for his fourth year at Hogwarts.

His father had taken him down to the dungeons, where Draco had stopped dead in his tracks when he had spotted the two women on the floor. Bloodied and beaten.

Then and there, his father had started to teach him the _art of torture._ When Draco had finally been allowed to go back to bed he had cried for the first time in years.

He had realised, that he didn't have what it took to be a death eater.

Draco had tried not to think about it, but now, standing there alone with the letter in his hand, he realised that he didn't even want to have what it took to be a death eater.

Sighing Draco started to walk again, when he heard some noise coming out of the classroom to his right.

Draco stood still and realized that he was hearing voices.

"Why didn't you tell us? You knew how much I wanted to be in the tournament!" said a male voice, which was cut off by a female voice.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Ron! He broke the rules. No one under 17 was supposed to enter! How could you? Do you always have to do things like that, just to have people looking up to you?"

Draco furrowed his brow. "Are you serious?" another male voice spoke up.

Draco's eyes widened. He knew that voice! Inching forward he linsed around the door.

He had been right! There in the middle of the classroom stood the weasel, the mudblood and Potter.

Suddenly Draco realised what they were talking about. Granger and Weasley were angry with Potter for entering himself into the tournament.

Looking at Potter he seemed to be furious. "I don't believe it! You know how much I hate the attention I get! I didn't enter my name! Why don't you get that?"

Weasley's head was red from anger. "I'm your best friend and you lie to me? I could have maybe forgiven you for entering without me, but this? That's the worst!"

Granger nodded. "I may have broken some rules in the past for you and your adventures, but this is the last straw! You are fourteen! I don't know why Professor Dumbledoor is letting this slide. You should be expelled for this! We're over being friends!"

With that the bushy-haired girl turned around and stalked to the door, the red-head right behind her after he through Potter another glare.

Draco hastened away from the door and hid behind a corner, while watching the weasel and mudblood leave.

He just wanted to go back to looking inside of the classroom when Potter came out. He stood in the middle of the hallway and to Draco he seemed to be quite lost.

Draco could only imagine how he must be feeling right now. Being betrayed by your two best friends? That had to be horrible, not to mention how the rest of the students would react. Nobody would most likely believe it when Potter said that he hadn't entered his name into the goblet.

Draco's eyes widened. When had he decided that he believed Potter when he said that he hadn't entered his name?

Standing there and watching the boy-who-lived, Draco acknowledged that he actually thought Potter hadn't done it.

He didn't know what was happening. He had always had this image of Potter in his head. He had imagined him to be arrogant, self-confident and spoiled and he'd never had any reason to reconsider this image, but now looking at the other boy, he didn't look anything like the one he imagined him to be.

Suddenly Potter crouched down and picked something up from the floor. When Draco realized what it was, he sucked in a shocked breath, which turned Potter's attention to him, as he turned around quickly and spotted Draco.

Their eyes met and they stared at each other for nearly a whole minute.

When they finally looked away from each other Potter cleared his throat. "Yours?" He held up the envelope and Draco nodded hesitantly. What would happen when Potter read it? His father would kill him if anybody saw the insides of the letter.

But then Potter layed the letter down on the floor, nodded once towards him and walked away.

Draco stared after him even ten minutes later, not believing what had just happened.

Potter hadn't even considered reading it. Picking it up, Draco made a decision. He didn't want to be a death eater. He even admitted to himself that he was scared of what his own father would do to him once he found out, but that was only one more factor not to join the Dark Lord.

He didn't want to become cold, heartless and cruel. He'd always only wanted to make his father proud.

That stopped now. He'd become his own person and while doing that, he would keep an eye on Potter. He'd construct a new image of the boy-who-lived. And this time he'd make sure it represented the truth.

**xxxEnd Flashbackxxx**

Draco took a step forward and set down on a chair next to the bed.

What did it matter that he was different now than he had been back then? Harry would never see anything more in him as a slimy Slytherin.

Draco put his face in his hands and groaned frustrated. He immediately looked up. What if he had woken him? What would Harry think of Draco being in his room in the middle of the night?

But Harry was still asleep, still lying there in the huge bed, not moving one inch.

Draco watched the boy and again he felt this feelings rising inside of him, but Draco realised now that he couldn't change that. And he didn't want to either.

He loved Harry and would do anything for him. In Draco's eyes Harry was the epitome of pureness. And Draco would never have Harry for himself. God, he really had turned into a bloody Huffelpuff!

He had just wanted to get up go back to his own room, when the door to harry's opened.

Draco's head snapped to the door and when he saw his godfather standing there, panic arose in him.

What would he think? He couldn't find out! Draco realised that his feelings were probably readable on his face and put a blank expression on.

Severus took a step inside and when the next words left his mouth, Draco wished he had been able to fall asleep earlier and hadn't entered this room.

Severus looked at him wth curiosity and suspicion in his eyes. "What are you doing here, Draco?"

**A/N:** So wht do you say to this ending? I know it is kinda mean. I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as possible! Also, I hope as soon as Harry wakes up I'll have more dialogues. Thanks to everybody who reviews!


	5. AN

A/N: Hey guys, please don't kill me! But I'm finally back!

I'm so sorry that it took me a while (long while, I know), but I have good news!

I am now back and will upload the fifth chapter in the next two days!

I have found a beta-reader! A big thank you to Pipidae!

The first chapter is now redone and online. Some small changes. Most of the time spelling or grammar corrections, some parts are written differently now.

The second to fourth chapter are in work with Pipidae. The fifth will be up before Pipidae had a look at it, however I hope you'll still like it.

And I will upload more frequently again.

Thanks to everybody who added this story to their Favorites, Story Alert, Author Alert and a huge thank you for the Reviews!


End file.
